


Lament

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Tony has loved Steve.





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to take me a long time to get over this movie.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184578239833/on-ao3).
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861475) by [only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs)




End file.
